bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurokawa Kōhai
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Red | hair = Silver | bloodtype = | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | team = Kōhai Family | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | education = | family = Kitsui Kōhai (Older Brother) Ichihara Kōhai (Older Brother) Oda Kōhai (Older Brother) Nakajima Kōhai (Older Brother) | status = | signature = }} Kurokawa Kōhai (黒川後輩, Kohai Kurokawa) is a soul who, alongside Kitsui's Eagle, is the last remaining remnant of Oda Kōhai; bearing the latter's powers and intelligence. He continued Oda's plan after the latter's death by successfully joining Horiwari, Soul Society, Heisekai and Kohai Tochi in a destructive merging that created the Reikai and killed countless. Appearance Personality Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II & III Interquel Chapters *Hitting Snags *Dangerous Games *Quick Evaluations Part III Impostor arc *Evading a Trap *Plotting a War Restoration arc *Shifting Loyalties Rise and Fall of Legends arc *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Peri-Collapse *Second Battle of Grat Braving the Waves arc *Cat's Eye Equipment Medallion: An item used to steal an activated in the immediate vicinity. Kurokawa attempted to use it on Kenji Hiroshi to steal Sanmiittai Seikatsu Shinsei, but lacked the spiritual power required to wield it and thus failed. Powers and Abilities : Despite being recognized as the weakest of the Kōhai brothers, Kurokawa still possesses strong spiritual power even by Captain-level standards. Analysis of his reiryoku indicates that his power is in the same league as Kenji's own, though this appears to based on his battle with Averian sixteen years prior and not his current levels as, during their meeting, Kenji fought all four of Oda's brothers quite easily. Marksman: Kurokawa is a keen marksmen with almost unparalleled accuracy. He rarely misses unless it was intentional, and can sight, nock, and fire in the span of a heartbeat. Zanjutsu Expert: While the full measure of his skill is unknown, Kurokawa was capable of following some of Kenji's Zanjutsu techniques during their battle. However, even with the help of his siblings, his skills allowed him to only facilitate survival; suggesting that he is merely an expert. Spirit Weapon Akeru Kojaku (明ける 弧雀, Dawns Arc Sparrow) is the name of Kurokawa's bow. His skill in wielding it is incredible; to the point he called the powers wielded by David Jones a joke in comparison. It takes the form of a sleek, slim, and one-handed weapon with a black coloration. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Kurokawa can gather reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows for use as long-range weaponry. A single arrow is capable of extreme damage and can cause large explosions upon impact. :*'Steuern' (制御 (コントロール), Kontorōru; German for "Control", Japanese for "Governing"): an ability that allows Kurokawa to freely control the path his arrows take after firing. At any time he can reach out and seize the arrow, where he can then guide it. Using this method he can miss on purpose, and later surprise his foe by bringing the arrow about to attack them from behind. Sword: Kurokawa demonstrated the use of a sword when he fought against Kenji in . It was of a solid design with a serrated edge. Quincy: Letzt Stil The Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "destruction sage: final form, Quincy", German for "last style", Viz Media Translation, "Letz Stile") is the final resort of a Quincy, though an outdated technique. Kurokawa can initiate the final form without the use of a , though how he achieved this is unknown. His hair spikes up, his reiryoku "wing" is black instead of blue, and his muscle mass increases dramatically alongside his spiritual energy. He also doesn't lose his powers upon evoking the form. Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Heisekai Resident